Slytherin Island
by CrazyMage
Summary: When Harry, Ron and Hermione find out Slytherins get their own private island they try to sneak on the island. But do they really want to know what goes on this island. (THIS GET'S BETTER) R


This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0-

HTML

HEAD

META NAMEGENERATOR CONTENT"AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0"

META HTTP-EQUIV"Content-Type" CONTENT"text/html;CHARSETmacintosh"

TITLE HPSI /TITLE

/HEAD

BODY

P lt;-This file created by AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0-gt; BR

lt;HTMLgt; BR

lt;HEADgt; BR

lt;META NAMEGENERATOR CONTENTquot;AppleWorks HTML Filter 6.0quot;gt; BR

lt;META HTTP-EQUIVquot;Content-Typequot; CONTENTquot;text/html;CHARSETmacintoshquot;gt; BR

lt;TITLEgt;untitledlt;/TITLEgt; BR

lt;/HEADgt; BR

lt;BODY gt; BR

BR

lt;Pgt;lt;BRgt; BR

lt;BRgt; BR

Hello. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Iamp;#146;ve written for the Zelda section because I am a big fan of video games. Not only do I absolutely love the Harry Potter series (or just Draco) but Iamp;#146;ve heard a little rumor that Harry Potter fanfic is the best way to get reviews. So hereamp;#146;s my stroy:lt;BRgt; BR

lt;BRgt; BR

Disclamer: I DONamp;#146;T OWN IT! I donamp;#146;t own Harry Potter, Spongebob Squarepants, or any other cultural references in this chapter.lt;BRgt; BR

lt;BRgt; BR

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table. She observed that most of the Slytherins were either sunburned or a golden bronzed color. Even the usually pale Draco Malfoy looks sunbuned.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;How come all the Slytherins are all tan.amp;#148; she said to her friends.lt;BRgt; BR

Harry glanced up from his porridge(ewww) at the Slytherin table. amp;#147;I know,amp;#148; he said amp;#147; Youamp;#146;d think they would get paler living in the dungeons.amp;#148;lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Itamp;#146;s because they have their own private islandamp;#148; Ginny piped up. Ron gave her a weird look.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;And how do you know the Slytherinamp;#146;s have a private islandamp;#148; he inquired.lt;BRgt; BR

Ginnyamp;#146;s face flushed bright red. amp;#147;I used to date someone in Slytherin.amp;#148; she said regretting it. Ron, well Ron, ummmm... HIS HEAD A-SPLODE!lt;BRgt; BR

After Ron calmed down to some extent Harry siad, mostly to himself, amp;#147;Slytherinamp;#146;s always get the cool stuff. Itamp;#146;s not fair!amp;#148;lt;BRgt; BR

Ginny wished they would just shut up about the island. amp;#147;Well if you really wanted to I could take you there.amp;#148; she said again not looking forward to what they would say next.lt;BRgt; BR

Hermione smiled and said amp;#147;Thatamp;#146;s a great idea!. I think we deserve a vacationamp;#148; Ron liked the opportunity of missing out of homework ate up all his food and shouted amp;#147;COME ON LETamp;#146;S GO!amp;#148;lt;BRgt; BR

lt;BRgt; BR

SLYTHERIN TOWERlt;BRgt; BR

lt;BRgt; BR

Later that day the four of them changed out of there school uniforms into hoodies. Just because hoodies are so cool. Ginny was leading the way and they followed her downstairs into the dungeons. She walked in front of a picture of a badger, a mushroom, and a snake, oh itamp;#146;s a snake. Harry Ron and Hermione looked at the Slytherin entrance in disbelieving awe. lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Yes, the Slytherins are kind of wacky. Now put those hoods up and donamp;#146;t let anyone see your face.If they do then youamp;#146;ll be living a level of HP:COS for PC all over again.amp;#148; Ginny said standining in front of the painting. Ron raised his hand as if asking a question and Ginny just stared at him.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Whatamp;#146;s HP:COS for PC?amp;#148; he asked. Everyone seemed to ignore him as Ginny said the password into the tower.lt;BRgt; BR

They managed to safely make it across the tower to a room of to the side. The room had a picture of a pirate in it. This pirate had a parrot on his shoulder and a VERY realistic looking mouth.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Are ya ready kids!amp;#148; he asked moving his realistic mouth.lt;BRgt; BR

Harry and Ron felt the kid in them come back to life amp;#147;AYE AYE CAPTAIN !amp;#148; they shouted.Ginny slapped them both upside the head.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;No youamp;#146;re supposed to say the password!amp;#148;lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;I canamp;#146;t hear you!amp;#148; said the Pirate.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Fish Boy will Burn.amp;#148; Ginny said.lt;BRgt; BR

The pirate swung open while singing amp;#147;oooooooohhhhamp;#148; Before the pirate could sing a very popular childrenamp;#146;s show theme song Harry Ron and Hermione jumped into the painting.lt;BRgt; BR

amp;#147;Arent you coming with us Gin?amp;#148; asked Ron.lt;BRgt; BR

Ginny seemed really nervous like she usually gets over the silliest things. amp;#147;umm no...amp;#148; she stuttered and ran away.lt;/Pgt; BR

lt;/BODYgt; BR

lt;/HTMLgt; BR

BR

/P

/BODY A/n: Sorry if this may look really confusing. Somehow I put HTML coding in this and American Idol is on soon and I don't have time to go through every little bit of editing. I'm very sorry if this doesn't turn out good.

/HTML


End file.
